


A Piece of Me Will Always Be with You

by A_Eelif



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Kaoru. Can the twins make it through this crisis and remain together? There is no romance or kissing, but it's a moving story so please read. Hikaru's P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Me Will Always Be with You

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters, or any of the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had been sitting on mine and Kaoru's bed waiting impatiently for Kaoru to come out of the bathroom so that we could get started on our homework. He'd been in the bathroom for a very long time and I let out a sigh and lay back onto the mattress. Just when I think Kaoru is never going to come out, I hear his voice call from the bathroom.

"Hikaru, c-can you come in here for a second?" I hear the tremor in my twin's voice and I walk toward the bathroom wondering what he could be so upset about.

I stand outside the bathroom door for a moment, curious as to what I may find when I open it, "Kaoru, are you okay in there?"

"Just get in here, Hikaru." His voice sounds nervous and an uneasy feeling runs through my body, but I open it to see Kaoru sitting on the side of the bathtub with a scared expression on his unusually pale face. I walk farther into the bathroom still very unsure as to what is going on, "Kaoru, what's going on? Why do you look so upset?"

"Look in there and tell me what you see." He gestures toward the toilet and my eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

"In the toilet? What are you playing at, Kaoru?"

Kaoru gives me a frustrated sigh and yells, "I'm not trying to trick you! Just tell me what that looks like to you!"

I swallow nervously because Kaoru has never yelled at me like that before, but I do as he says and peer into the toilet, "K-Kaoru, is that…blood?"

A tear falls from my slightly younger brother's eye and it slowly rolls down his pale cheek, "What does it mean? Am I going to be okay?"

I look at the distraught expression on my twin's face not really knowing what to say. I turn away from the toilet not wanting to think about all the things bloody urine could mean for my brother. I finally face Kaoru and pull him up from the bathtub into a tight embrace.

"H-Hikaru, I'm scared." Kaoru's warm tears fall onto my shoulder making the fabric there damp. I squeeze him closer to me, "It might not be anything serious. Maybe, it's just an infection. You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Kaoru."

"But, Hikaru, what if…"

"Shh, don't talk about what ifs. We'll see what mom and dad think first before we worry."

Kaoru nods against my shoulder, but I know he's scared to death because I am too.

We decided to tell mom and dad together because Kaoru is too nervous to do it all by himself. As we expected, mom and dad thought it best to send Kaoru to the doctor just to make sure he was okay. Our mom cancelled her flight and her fashion show she had planned for the upcoming week, but even thought Kaoru was missing school to go to the doctor, I still had to attend class.

The next day, Kaoru waved good bye to me from the door as the chauffer hauled me off to school. Kaoru's appointment wasn't until later in the morning, but he woke up and talked to me while I got dressed for school. Now, here I sit wondering if my twin will be okay. I know he's scared to go to the doctor without me, but the sad thing is I'm just as scared being alone at school. It wasn't that school was scary, but Kaoru made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone why he absent from school, not even the Host Club. I didn't know what I was going to say when people asked why Kaoru wasn't at school.

When I finally made it to Ouran Academy, I decided I'd just tell everyone that Kaoru's asthma was acting up again. The lie convinced everyone but Haruhi. She gave me a skeptical look, but didn't question me. Sometimes, I wish she weren't so perceptive, but then again she didn't force me to alter my story.

The school day seemed to go on forever and it seemed like everyone in the whole school had asked my where Kaoru was. I didn't stay for Host Club, because without Kaoru there what was the point. I headed back home to find Kaoru sitting on our bed when I arrived. I rush into the room and sit on the bed beside him.

"What happened at the doctor today?" I grab his hand as I ask the question.

He looks at me with worry still on his face, but he isn't crying, "Well, I still don't know anything, yet. They took my blood and a urine sample, but the results won't be in for a few days and I have to go back tomorrow for a CT scan…I think."

I let out a loud sigh knowing I won't be allowed to go with him tomorrow either. I can only think how scary all this must be for my twin brother, but he quickly pulls me from my thoughts with a question, "What did you tell everyone at school?"

"I just told them your asthma was bothering you again." I let go of his hand and stand up to take my school uniform off.

He lies back on the bed, "Did they believe you?"

I think about Haruhi's skeptical look as I remove my tie, "Yeah, for the most part."

Kaoru giggles and I know he understands what I mean, "Everyone but Haruhi, huh?"

I nod and I finish changing clothes, but when I turn around Kaoru's tears have returned, "Kaoru, don't cry, please." I sit back down on the bed and scoop him into my arms.

"I'm so scared, Hikaru." He cries harder and I feel my own eyes begin to sting, but I force myself not to cry, "W-what if it's something serious and…and I die?"

I can't stop my tears at those words and they slide silently down my cheeks, "Don't say that, Kaoru. The doctor will figure out what's wrong and fix you."

He sniffles a few times and twists out of my embrace to look at me, "You really think so, Hika?"

I nod as another tear escapes my eye, "Yeah, you can't leave me all alone, can you?" He shakes his head and I give him a smile to try and cheer him up even though my heart is breaking from his pain, "Are you sure you don't want me to convince mom to let me go with you tomorrow?"

He shakes his head in disagreement, "I want you to go with me, but it will raise less questions if you go to school. I don't want to worry people if there isn't anything to worry about."

"Whatever you want, Kaoru." I squeeze his shoulders and stand up from the bed, "Now, lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'm starving."

He nods and stands up as well, "Okay."

The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful and when we went to bed nether of us slept, but we didn't speak either. We just lay there in each other's arms wishing this nightmare would end.

The next morning, Kaoru leaves for the doctor before I leave for school. Today, I'm the one waving at him from the door. I'm really worried about him, he hasn't smiled a real smile since that night in the bathroom and I know he's getting more and more depressed. He doesn't eat much anymore and I don't know if it's from the depression or what ever may be wrong with him. I just hope that when the doctor finds out what's wrong with my brother it will be something easily fixed. I finally head to school for another day filled with questions about Kaoru's whereabouts. This school day seems to drag out longer than the day before and once again I blame Kaoru's absence on his asthma. Just like yesterday, I skip Host Club much to the dismay of mine and Kaoru's guests as well as Kyoya.

When I arrive at home I make my way to mine and Kaoru's bedroom to find him asleep. I change out of my school clothes and join him on the bed, but after only a few minutes, Kaoru wakes up and hugs me. This hug scares me more than all of his tears ever could.

"Kaoru, aren't you going to tell me what happened at the doctor?" I try to make my voice sound as steady as possible.

He continues to embrace me as he talks, "Well, the tests came back and…and they weren't good, Hika."

He starts to cry making me squeeze him closer to me, "What do you mean, Kaoru?" My heart is beating hard and fast against my chest as my breath catches in my throat.

He sniffles as he tries to control his chaotic sobbing, "I had…I had the CT scan and…and they rushed the results because…because mom demanded it and…and they found…"

He stops his story as more loud sobs rack his body and I'm so terrified at what he might tell me that I can't even breathe, "They found what? Kaoru, please…tell me!"

My twin takes in a deep breath and releases his hold on me. His face is red and wet with tears, "They found a…a mass on my kidneys…and…and they did a biopsy."

He falls onto the bed and buries his face in the pillow as the loudest sob I have ever heard erupts from my brother's throat, "W-what does that mean? What are they going to do?"

"I don't know yet, Hika, but…but a mass can't be good! It can't be!" He balls up into the fetal position and warm tears leak from my own eyes at seeing my brother so hysterical and heart broken. I don't know what to say to calm my twin down…hell, I don't know how to calm myself down. I can't stop my tears at all and I'm supposed to be strong for Kaoru. I can't do anything, but hold him while we both cry. We both stayed in bed for the rest of the evening and we didn't even go down for supper…Kaoru wouldn't have eaten anyway.

The next day, neither of us went to school and mom didn't try to make us. When the phone rang we wanted to believe is was just our friends from Host Club calling to check on us, but we knew better. We heard mom talking to who we knew was the doctor. Kaoru had stopped crying some time late last night, but the distressed look on his face was enough to make me die a little inside. Kaoru grabs my hand tightly when we hear mom call us from downstairs. I stand up and help Kaoru to his feet. We continue to hold hands as we make our way to the downstairs sitting room.

We already know it's bad news when we enter the room because mom and dad are holding hands and mom is crying. We sit down across from them on the opposite couch never letting go of each other's hands. Mom wipes her tears and tells us how much she loves us, but when it comes down to what the doctor said she breaks down again forcing dad to break the news to us. The moment I've been dreading since that day in the bathroom is finally here, but I'm not prepared at all when I hear dad mention the word cancer. Kaoru breaks down immediately, burying his face in my shoulder. This makes mom cry even harder, but it isn't until I notice my dad's tears that I finally realize…this is real. My twin brother has kidney cancer…my twin, my brother, my best friend has…cancer. I immediately feel sick and as much as I don't want to leave Kaoru crying by himself, I stand up and run to the bathroom where I violently empty the contents of my stomach.

The next day, we invite the Host Club to our estate and break the news to them. It was no surprise to us when the boss, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi began to cry, but when we saw Kyoya; our shadow king; remove his glasses to wipe his eyes we knew things were serious. No one had ever seen Kyoya cry before.

The doctor thought it best that Kaoru start chemotherapy before trying anything more invasive. He went to school when he didn't feel too bad and we even attended Host Club when he was up to it. He lost a lot of weight and his hair fell out, even his eyebrows and eyelashes were gone. I thought he would be more upset, but he just said that the "which one is Hikaru" game would be easier. Kaoru was stronger than I had ever given him credit for, but he finally got too weak to go to school and stayed in bed most of the time. The doctor finally decided that Kaoru needed a kidney transplant. I was of course the obvious first choice and I wanted to help my brother more than anything.

We all knew I'd be a perfect match with us being identical twins and all, but for legal purposes I had to go though a bunch of tests, but I'd so anything if it meant saving Kaoru. Finally, I was chosen to give my brother a kidney. We both spent the night before the transplant surgery in the hospital. We were both terrified and I couldn't share my brother's bed because he was hooked up to a lot of machines, but our beds were close enough together to hold hands and that's what we did.

The day of the surgery, we were prepped and wheeled into the operating room. We were given anesthesia through an I.V. and just before I close my eyes I reach out and take Kaoru's hand in mine, "I love you, Kaoru." His smile is the last thing I see as both our eyes close.

When I wake up, Kaoru and I aren't in the same room. I was groggy and my throat was a little sore, but dad was sitting beside me. He told me Kaoru was okay, but still recovering and that mom was with him. I just nod even though I desperately wanted to see my twin. Even after I'm dismissed from the hospital, I have to wait a few days to see Kaoru because of the risk of giving him an infection.

When he's able to have visitors the Host Club comes to visit and fills the room with gifts and balloons and even though Kaoru still looks bad they tell him he looks great. When Kaoru starts to get tired the Host Club leaves, mom and dad go to get food, and I'm finally alone with Kaoru.

"How do you feel, Kaoru?" I grab his boney hand gently in mine and for the first time in a long time he gives me a real smile.

"I'm just a little tired, but at least the hard part is over. You were right and wrong, Hika?" He looks up at me with eyes identical to mine.

"What do you mean?"

He smiles again at my confused expression, "You said the doctor would fix me, but you never said you would help."

I return the smile as a huge revelation hits me that I just have to share with my brother, "One day our lives are going to change, even more so than now. We will always be twins, but we won't always be together like this. We'll grow up and get married, have families of our own, but from now on no matter where you are a piece of me will always be with you."

He laughs softly at my comment, "You sound so corny right now, Hika, but thanks…I love you."

"You don't have to thank me. I did it because I love you." He smiles at me one more time before he closes his eyes to nap.

Kaoru does home school for the rest of the school year and even though I still attend Ouran Academy I don't complain. My twin being okay is all I need to make it through the boring days. Kaoru, the Host Club, and I spend most of the summer together watching Kaoru get back to his old self again. The night before the new school year starts finds Kaoru and I sitting outside looking up at the night sky. Kaoru had gained most of his weight back and most all of his hair has returned.

I look at him under the moonlight, "Well, time for you to go to Ouran again. Any thoughts?"

He thinks for a few minutes, but finally gives me a devious smile, "The 'which one is Hikaru' game just got challenging again."

We both laugh and enjoy this night; among many more nights to come; together.

The End.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Started: 1/8/2012

Finished: 1/31/2012

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I have never had cancer and a few of my facts may be wrong. Please try to forgive me on this account. If you have had or currently have cancer you are in my thoughts and I wish you a swift and as painless as possible recovery. If you are a survivor I congratulate you. I don't mean to offend anyone with my interpretation of this horrible disease. I tried my hardest to get my facts correct, but as I've said I may have made a few mistakes. 
> 
> P.S. : CT scan stands for computed tomography. This is a medical imaging method that is used to generate a three-dimensional image of the inside of any object from a large series of two-dimensional x-ray images taken around a single axis of rotation.
> 
> Also, if you ever plan on donating any organs, you should probably talk to your family and a medical professional before making a decision as serious as one of this nature. Don't make this decision by yourself.


End file.
